1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a keyswitch controller.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to provide highly telepresence to users, general game systems tend to apply force feedback designs. A common family video game system is capable of providing vibration on its control handle. In some special scenes of a game, the physical feedback generated by vibration will provide the users with a spectacular sense of actually being there.
Although current handheld game consoles (e.g. Sony PSP, Nintendo NDSL, and etc.) and video game systems (e.g. Sony PS3, Nintendo Wii, Microsoft XBOX 360, and etc.) are desired to provide innovative inputting approaches with their control handles, the keyswitches still can not be omitted. The most complicated and minute feeling in five senses of humans is the sense of touch, and the most sensitive fingers touch the keyswitches. For example, while touching a cup contains hot tea, we can feel hot and smooth. For another example, while rubbing the thumb against the forefinger, we can feel fine fingerprint.
However, a current force feedback device is always disposed at the control handle of game system, so the force feedback will transfer to the palm of the user. During the operation, the force feedback device installed in the housing of the control handle will vibrate the whole control handle. Owing to the foregoing conditions, the eccentric balance-weight of the current force feedback device cannot be too small. Thus, the current force feedback device has following two shortcomings:
(1) The controlling of starting or stopping of the force feedback device is uneasy (i.e. it takes time to start or stop); and
(2) it needs larger energy to rotate a larger eccentric balance-weight.
Current handheld game consoles cannot be equipped with force feedback device because the convenience of carrying is highly considered. In other words, the weight of a handheld game console will be considered preferentially. Under the consideration, the weight of the eccentric balance-weight becomes a big load to the handheld game console.